The Start of Something Great
by Phoenixfall
Summary: Lena goes to drop off donations to a local animal shelter and brings Kara along where she falls in love with a dog.
1. Chapter 1

"You can't say no forever," a finger jabbed her ribcage, distracting Lena's focused stare on the road ahead. She glanced over to see her girlfriend peering at Lena with pleading sapphire puppy dog eyes; the very same expression that always got Kara into trouble.

"What are we going to do with a dog?" Lena inquired, focusing her attention on the road ahead,"We can't leave it at home alone all day." She had no issue getting an animal, but a dog required so much work and attention.  
"When I'm out as Supergirl he can keep you company. I can take him to Catco with me, I'm sure Nia would love to help me," Kara replied instantly, as if she had every situation planed out. She had been dropping hints all week, like asking Lena her favorite breed, complaining that she never had a dog growing up. Ever since Lena mentioned the donation drive she started at L-Corp for the animal shelter, Kara had been relentless at pestering not only fellow Catco employees for donations, but DEO agents as well.

"Kara… I don't know," Lena sighed as they turned into the street where the shelter resided. Deep down, she knew what this meant. This was a drastic step in their relationship, caring for a dog would test their abilities to parent a living creature. If they did succeed, than questions would start arising about establishing a family. That, or Kara just really wants a dog and she is just being dramatic.

"You can't resist me forever," Kara crossed her arms and looked away, resuming an adorable pouting posture.

"Just watch me," she planned on just dropping off the donations and leaving, hoping to escape before Kara discovered the archive of animals within its walls. Lena highly doubted that that tactic would work, but it was all she could try.

"Why don't you love me anymore?" The Kryptonian woman whined as Lena parked at the front of the shelter.

National City's animal shelter was just the run of the mill animal rescue, struggling to stay open and feed its massive stock of strays and abandoned animals. It was Kara's interest in animals, particularly her story about her former cat Streaky, that persuaded Lena to get involved. It was not L-Corps money she invested into the shelter, but her own personal money, an early anniversary present for the woman she loved. She was not doing this for positive press, but the joy it brought Kara was reward enough.

"Kara, darling, I do. But we have so much going on at the moment," they were both extremely busy with their extracurricular activities, hardly finding time to themselves as it was. Lena hopped out of the van, greeted immediately by the shelter manager.

"Ms. Luthor, what a pleasure to meet you. We are extremely grateful for your donations, it will surely be appreciated by all the animals," he raised an eyebrow as Kara made a run for the shelter entrance. Any hope of leaving without an animal burnt away when she disappeared through the door without even a look over her shoulder.

"It was my pleasure, anything else I can do to help?" Lena asked, shaking her head in a mix of disappointment and amusement. She resisted the urge to tear off after Kara, not wanting to appear rude and ditch the kind shelter manager.

"The food and medical bills you covered is more than enough," he motioned for the team of volunteers to start unloading the van,"I see you have other matters to attend to."

"Please, if anything comes up, don't be afraid to ask," Lena nodded gratefully, shaking his outstretched hand. With urgency driving Lena to walk faster, she swung open the door to faint howls and barks of distressed dogs.

"Did you happen to see where a blond girl in glasses went?" She asked the receptionist. They did not look up from the stack of paperwork they were working on, simply pointing to the door on the left labeled 'Dogs'.

"Thank you," Lena pushed open the door, the heartbreaking barks of desperate dogs overwhelming her senses as a maze of kennels outstretched in front of her.

Her heart twisted at the sight of the dozens of miserable dogs, cowering as she walked by. Dogs of all shapes and sizes, each of their own personality were caged up as they waited to be adopted. Now she understood why Kara cared so much, why she wanted to help any and every animal possible. No living creature deserved to be locked up like this for their lives, it just was not right.

She turned the corner to see her girlfriend crouch, hand pressed against the wire cageside. Kara was so entranced by something on the other side, she did not even know that Lena approached until she rested a hand on her shoulder. Kara's determined sapphire eyes were shiny, on the verge of tears. There was no way on any earth that Kara would leave without this dog.

"Just look at him, Lee," Kara murmured, holding out her hand. Lena gave up any reservations and sat down on the floor, peering through the wire panel in curiosity.

She was expecting Kara to be fascinated with one of the many husky mixes, maybe even a German Shepherd mutt, not the snowy white pit bull mix that had pink scars scattered around his muzzle. His head was massive, especially for his scrawny body that showed similar scarring across his shoulders. He had the prettiest ice blue eyes that pierced her soul, an elated expression slapped across his silly face as if he knew he was going to be adopted.

"This is Arthur, he came in a couple months ago from a fighting ring. We have had a tough time adopting him out because he is such a handful, not to mention that he is deaf and has strict dietary needs," volunteer said, pulling out a thin slipknot leash.

He squeezed into the kennel, easily looping the leash around his thick neck. Arthur was wagging his tail so hard his entire body shook as the scrawny man lead him out of the kennel. The massive dog immediately plopped himself down in Kara's lap and started licking her face with a large black tongue.

Seeing the girl she loved so much so happy and giggling as Arthur slobbered all over Kara's gray sweatshirt warmed her heart. She would do anything to make Kara happy and if that meant adopting this adorable dog than why not? Lena had never owned a dog before, let alone a relationship where she could trust that the other person enough to do her share of work.

"You are going to be the death of me," Lena stroked the dogs head as she saw the full extent of his pink scars. It was a miracle this dog was even alive, let alone how friendly he was,"We will adopt him."

"Oh my Rao thank you!" Kara tackled her to the ground in a suffocating hug. To Lena's disgust, she kissed her just to share the saliva of the dog.

"Gross, get off!" Lena tried to shove her away but was joined by Arthur.  
"You already got what you wanted, just let me breathe," Lena narrowed her eyes playfully at Kara, unable to resist a laugh as Arthur gave her a couple of quick licks.

Kara untangled herself from Lena as the volunteer led the dog away to the adoption office. Lena rubbed the excess slobber with a sleeve, adjusting her oversized hoodie with a couple tweaks.  
"I mean it, thank you," Kara said quietly, batting those convincing eyelashes,"I'll make it up to you."

"You don't need to, I think he'll be a good fit into our little family," Lena smiled, dark mint gaze soft with affection. She laced their fingers together, leading Kara away from the kennels before she fell in love with another dog.

"Our family," Kara echoed, bringing a broad smile across her angelic features. Kara's arm looped through hers, they walked side by side throughout the rest of the dog section until they found the adoption office.

The paperwork itself did not take long, the manager fast tracked it as appreciation for the supplies. No questions had to be asked if the dog would be properly cared for, Kara was on the floor playing with Arthur the entire time and Lena certainly had the money for a proper veterinary for a deaf dog. With a couple of signatures and the adoption fee paid, Kara and Lena were out the door with their new dog in tow.

"You better tell Alex to not call unless a monster is destroying National City, because we're spending the rest of the day shopping and settling him in," Lena commented as Kara lifted Arthur into the van. She plopped down in the passenger's seat, directions already loaded on to her phone for the nearest pet store.

"Don't worry, i won't leave you two unless the world is ending" she replied, turning so she could see both Lena and Arthur. The dog had already popped his head between the two front seats, tongue rolled out of his side of his mouth with the silliest expression.

"You're testing my limits today," Lena sighed, her affectionate grin gave away any intentions that could be appear as short tempered.

"I wonder myself how you tolerate me," Kara scratched Arthur's head to distract him long enough for Lena to back out without her arm being completely slobbered,"It can't just be my irresistible smile?"

"I do love staying up late worrying about your missions. At least now I'll have someone to keep me company."  
"Lee, I always come back," her Kryptonian partner rested a slightly wet hand on her shoulder,"And I always will."  
"Yeah, I know," Lena nodded. The familiar pang of worry stabbed at her gut, the same sickening feeling at the thought at Kara not returning. The heavy panting of Arthur reminded her to keep her turns slow and easy to avoid rocking the dog around the van.

"Are you mad?" Kara hesitantly questioned,"About our new pet?"  
"I could never be mad at you, Kar," Lena knew that she would not be able to resist that goofy dog for long, she knew that she would end up loving it just as much as Kara already did.

"Don't tempt me, love," she grinned as if Lena had challenged her to further push her buttons,"Oh! Turn right at the next light."  
"Thanks for the warning," Lena grumbled, slowing rapidly to avoid missing the turn.

"Do you like the name? We can change it."

"I think it fits him," she reassured, pulling the van into a parking spot close to the store,"Like King Arthur, strong and courageous. That dog went through hell and back and is the happiest creature I've seen, with the exception of a certain reporter I know."

"Good, so Arthur it is," Kara agreed with the brightest smile she had ever seen.

The women were greeted by a bubbly employee that was very eager to help them find everything required for a dog. The easiest part was finding the food and bedding, but everything else proved to be harder. After gratefully dismissing the employee, Lena and Kara ventured over to the wall of collars.

"I like this light gray collar, it highlights his eyes," Lena was examining a selection of leather buckled collars.

Kara knelt down, shielding whatever she was putting on Arthur from Lena's view. She stood up, revealing a broad nylon rainbow collar that brought warmth to her chest,"Perfect."

"Now the best part! Toys and bones!" Kara grinned, attaching a matching leash to the metal band and removed the slipknot leash given to them by the shelter. Arthur just stood there, joyful to just be loved.

"Oh Rao," Lena sighed, pushing the cart after Kara as she darted to the aisle stored the bones. Arthur was immediately glued to the bully sticks, picking himself out the largest stick possible. Kara took that as a sign, grabbing a handful of them and tossing them into the cart.

"How many of those does he need?" She examined some of the other types of bones, taking several antlers off the shelf.

"This is enough bones, but toys however…" Kara flashed a quick wink before weaving her way throughout the other customers with Arthur trotting happily beside her.

"I swear…" Lena sighed, narrowing her eyes as some of the customers attempted to sneakily take a photo of the L-Corp CEO on a day out with her girlfriend. Never one can she have a peaceful day without someone invading her privacy.

She raised her head proudly, avoiding the curious stares of the rude customers as Lena walked slowly through the isles in search of Kara. There she was standing on the last toy aisle, testing out toys with Arthur to see what he liked.

Kara tossed a handful of toys into the cart, including several stuffed dinosaurs and a large rubber ball. Lena knew that this was just the start, that Kara would immediately order double this online throughout the next week as they got to know Arthur's personality more.

"Come on you, before I have to buy the company," Lena playfully jabbed Kara in the side, edging her to the register with the cart.

"Fine, I've tortured you enough shopping for _our_ dog," she staggered back a couple of steps, acting as if she was caused immense harm.

"Who exactly is paying for this?" Lena said, feigning an annoyed tone as she slide the cart up to the next available register. The cashier immediately jumped to action, scanning each item with practiced efficiency.

"And I'll pay you back," Kara whispered, wrapping her arms around Lena's waist and rested as they waited for the cashier to finish ringing them out.

"I'm sure you will," Lena replied, swiping her card after the employee rambled off what they owe.

The drive home went smoothly, Kara chatted away about all the tricks she was going to train Arthur to do. Lena took note to make an appointment with the vet to ensure Arthur's health and to see if any other ailments tainted the pit bull mutt.

Alex called as they turned into their apartment building, alerting Kara that she may be needed if a mission went sideways but that was unlikely. Kara excitedly asked her sister to stop by the apartment after work for a surprise.

"Just make sure you both are dressed," Alex groaned before hanging up.

"She's never going to let that go, is she?" Lena chuckled, face growing a deep red with embarrassment as she recalled the incident where Alex let herself into Kara's apartment early one morning; a mistake she will never make again.

Kara tossed the hefty bag of dog food over her shoulder, arms lined with several bags. Lena grabbed the dog bed and the remainder of the bags before heading up to their apartment.

She opened the door to their penthouse, eagerly awaiting to curl into bed for an afternoon nap once Arthur got settled.

"No, no she will not," Kara shook her head in agreement,"But this surprise is not going to be as scarring as the last time. I think she would like him."

"How can she not?" Lena set the dog cushion by the base of their bed. Kara unhooked the leash, letting lose the monster of a dog. Arthur charged around the apartment, running in and out of each room, sliding across the floor to avoid crashing into a wall.

"He needs a toy basket," Kara commented, dumping the bags on to the table. Toys and treats covered most of the kitchen table.

"Think you went overboard?" Lena raised an eyebrow as Arthur plopped himself down on the expensive velvet couch.

Kara shook her head vigorously, snapping off tags and tossing the toys on the floor,"Nope."

"Do I need to remind you that this is a big responsibility?" Lena teased as Arthur jumped into action, zooming wildly around the living room.

"I single handedly tamed a Luthor, I think a dog would be no issue," she responded nonchalantly, pulling Lena in for a kiss. Her heart swelled, almost bursting at the seams with joy. Everything started to fall into place, perhaps this was a step in the right direction. If they could take care of Arthur, than maybe she had a chance of starting a real family with the person she loved more than anything else in the world.


	2. Chapter 2

Three very loud precise knocks were quickly followed by a tired voice,"Open up love birds!"

"Does she have to call us that?" Lena grumbled, not finding the term very enduring.

"I think she deserves to call us whatever she wants after that little mishap," Kara reminded with an adorable giggle,"Come in!"  
"No! One of you open the door, I don't trust either of you. I am armed and will shoot!" Alex warned. Something about her tone reassured that Director Danvers would definitely shoot her if she pulled any stunts.

"I'll hold Arthur back if you get the door," Kara suggested, wrapping the massive pit bull in a restrictive hold. Even with her extraterrestrial strength, the Girl of Steel struggled to keep a solid grip on the wiggly pup.

"Hey," Lena opened the penthouse door to a woman with short reddish brown hair. She had two take out bags and based off the smell, was probably from Kara's favorite chinese place.

"I'll take those," Lena heard a cursing from Kara and quickly took the bags from Alex's hands. She got out of the way just in time to avoid being bulldozed by the very excited dog. Arthur careened straight into Alex, knocking her to the ground in a blur of white fur.

"Get your attack dog off of me!" Alex spluttered through gaps of giggling.

Instinctively, Kara shouted from the kitchen in attempt to get Arthurs attention. Quickly realizing how useless verbal commands were, Lena gently grabbed his broad chest long enough for Alex to stand.

"This is your surprise? A dog?" Alex commented dryly, wiping her soggy hands on her DEO stealth suit.

"Don't look at me, Kara is the one that wanted a dog," Lena shrugged, releasing Arthur to jump all over the elder Danvers sister.

"She pulled those puppy eyes didn't she?" She laughed as Arthur managed to land a disgusting slobbery kiss across her face.

"Have you ever tried saying no to Kara? At an animal shelter? With a deaf dog almost as cute as she is?" Lena glanced around the apartment she spent the past two hours puppy proofing. Arthur already broke a lamp and constantly crashed into obstacles until she moved the couch against the wall so he had a clear path to zoom from room to room.

"The fact that you made it out with a single dog is a miracle all on its own," Alex pointed out, settling down at the kitchen table.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kara retorted. She set down a set of plates, one for each of them. She set down a fresh bowl of water for Arthur which he graciously sucked down, but not without leaving a trail of droplets all over the place.

"How many stray animals did you pick up off the street until Mom caved and let you keep that mean cat?" She teased, opening the take out containers. The delicious scent of fried rice and dumplings filled the apartment.

"Streaky just had a good sense of people," she muffled behind a mouthful of potstickers.

Watching the two Danvers sister bicker and argue about the stupidest things reminded her of one of the few rare memories she had yet to force to the bottom of the innumerable amount of boxes she kept at her core.

" _And… Checkmate!" a younger man leaned back in the chair across from her. He closely examined the chess board until finally throwing up his hands in defeat._

" _I could have beaten you if I just…" He sighed, shaking his head in surrender._

" _Just admit it, I'm the better chess player!" A much younger Lena squealed with excitement. The hours she wasted practicing and studying countless methods finally came to fruition._

" _I'm proud of you, chess is all about knowing your partner. You have to be twelve steps ahead, and somehow, you beat me. God job, kid," Lex smiled enough to comfort her._

" _You try and finish the match quickly, hardly setting up a defense because you are so confident in an offense. Once I learned that all I had to do was figure out a dance of moving pieces around until you lost patience, game over," Lena explained rapidly as she begun to reset the board._

" _You've got a good sense of people, I'll give you that Lena."  
_  
"Le? You okay?" Kara noticed that she

spaced out, no longer paying attention to the familial squabble. She interlaced their fingers together, giving a quick squeeze of comfort.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Never did 'fine' mean anything positive. A concerned frown plagued Kara's face for a second and Lena knew that this would not be the end of this conversation. Even after these wonderful months it was still hard for her to open up to Kara regardless of how much she wanted to.

"So tell me about this new dog? Why him? Don't get me wrong, he's cute, but not what I was expecting when Kara finally got a dog," Alex questioned, picking up on the awkward tension that begun to boil.

"That's all Kara," she rubbed her thumb against the back of Kara's warm hand. Even the most minimal contact with her steadied Lena, being the loving force that held her together through her frequent turmoils.

"Lena was so gracious to let me browse," Kara could not help but smile mischievously with a little twinkle in her gentle seafoam gaze,"So I was roaming each aisle, knowing that most of the cuter ones would find homes. The huskies, shepherds, fuzzy little pups would easily capture the heart of families, but never the plain old mutts. Especially mutts that were explicitedly of the pit bull family, like Arthur here. There were a set of blue pit siblings that I was drawn too, until I saw this pitiful boy…"  
By pitiful boy, she meant the hundred pound dog that was currently shredding toilet paper in the living room. This dog had been going nonstop since they got home a couple of hours ago.

"He's certainly… entertaining," Alex piled on another serving of steaming rice onto her plate,"How are you handling this new addition?" She redirected her attention to Lena.

Lena prodded at the fried chicken, thinking carefully through her choice in words,"I will have to admit, he's pretty damn cute. Another thing to handle, but he'll be good company on your missions. I've got someone to share my panic attacks with."  
As if he knew he was being talked about, Arthur came trotting over to the table. His nose lifted into the hair, sniffing loudly at their laps. The tabletop was just above his eye level by mere centimeters, and good thing too, as he would easily gobble up the dinner if he could reach it.

"Speaking of, what do you think if I trained him as a protection dog?" Kara asked tenderly. She used her free hand to drop a piece of chicken on the ground which Arthur inhaled very quickly.

"For?" Lena responded defensively. She regretted her words as her girlfriend flinched at her snip, but nothing a quick kiss on the cheek could not fix,"I know you mean well but…"

"I can't always be there, and I _know_ you can protect yourself, but can it hurt to have a little extra protection? What if someone breaks in while I'm gone? Or if we're attacked while walking him and I can't risk revealing my identity?" The angelic extraterrestrial insisted adamantly.

"Just start with the basics," Alex suggested,"One day at a time. Get used to living with this monster of a dog. Please tell me one thing, is that you're not planning on bringing it to the DEO?"

Kara's hesitation brought a scowl to her sisters face. Alex narrowed her eyes, stabbing the fork into a dumpling.

Lena could not resist a laugh at Director Danver's reluctance to allow Kara to bring Arthur to her pristine workplace,"If he gets to obliterate my offices, than you get to babysit him while she's in the field."

"Please never reproduce," Alex groaned,"I don't know if I can handle your abundance of pets and children running wild around the DEO while I'm trying to do my job."

 _Oh god please not the children topic…_ Lena thought to herself. She needed to see how they handled a destructive dog before even touching the child topic.

"Don't worry, I will get him trained, you'll see!" Kara declared confidently.

"Kar, sweetheart, training a deaf dog isn't going to be easy," Lena warned, cocking an eyebrow as Arthur settled himself down on the couch only to start chewing on a pillow.

"He's _deaf_?" Alex laughed, reassuring Lena that this was indeed not the smartest decision she had made. But it was a decision she would not back down from, it was merely going to be a challenging few months until they could get him trained. Hopefully.

"Arthur isn't gonna let his deafness impair him!" Kara grumbled, excusing herself from the table to sit on the couch next to the dog and his pile of stuffing.

Once Alex was confident that Kara was not eavesdropping and too preoccupied playing with the dog she started to speak in a hushed tone,"You know how reluctant I have been with you two together, but seeing all that your doing for her, so she can have a normal human life while-"

"As much as she can dating a Luthor," Lena interjected quietly.

"Dating a woman," Alex continued with her voice hardly loud enough for her to hear,"A very busy one at that. I know it's not the easiest with how the country is right now. And I have to admit, I'm impressed that you've made so much time for her."

"What can I say? L-Corp takes up a lot of my time but whatever free time I have I try to spend with her, when she isn't gallivanting off across the world stopping evil. She's everything to me. If getting a monster of a mutt to make late work nights or when I have to travel for business easier than why not?" She replied, smiling softly as Kara wrapped Arthur into a snug hug. The blond girl buried her head in to his chest, giggling loudly as he licked her.

"Thank you," she said as she watched Kara affectionately tussle with Arthur.  
"Excuse me?" She never once heard an actual thanks from Alex, not after all she has done for the DEO in the past years.

"I know I don't say it enough, but thank you. I never thought I'd see the day where Kara settles down with someone and talk hopefully about the future. The way she talks about you and the life she wants to have with you… It's so sweet it makes me nauseous," Alex murmured. She had never heard the elder Danvers sister be so honest with her about how she felt about Lena and Kara's relationship. Her disapproval stemmed from her fear that Lena would distract Kara from her duties as Supergirl, especially considering that dating a Luthor meant obligations to galas and business parties.

"My pleasure," Lena replied simply. Sure, Lena and Alex butted heads on what they thought was best for Kara, but she admired the DEO director nonetheless.  
Kara eyed the two women, aiming a plush ball in their direction. Holding Arthur back with one arm, she chucked the ball across the room, hitting Lena straight in the face. The ball rolled across the table and stopped inches away from Alex.

"Seriously? No apology?" Lena wiped away some of the excess slobber from her cheek. Arthur stumbled off of the couch; tripping over himself in an overly excited state to get to Alex's feet where he sat staring up at her, begging for her to toss the ball.

"Nope!" Kara grinned mischievously, tilting her head slightly.

"Why you little…" Lena stood up from the chair, making slow deliberate strides from the kitchen to the living room.

"What are you going to do about it?" She teased, palms resting against the arm of the couch as she propped herself up. Messy waves of dirty blond hair fell over her chest as she stared up at Lena with challenging sky eyes.

"Hmmm, I don't know," Lena murmured, leaving a smidgen of space between their lips. Heavy paws slammed into her back, causing her to crash into Kara. The gorgeous Kryptonian back was pressed against the couch cushion with Lena on top of her, the only thing between them being the clothes on their backs.

"Hey," Kara mumbled through a mouthful of hair,"I was trying to be cute."

"Blame that crazy dog of yours," Lena tugged the strands from her face, following closely with a light kiss on the lips.

"Get a room!" She could hear Alex's annoyed grumbling from the kitchen but Lena simply did not care.  
She leaned down once more to kiss her beautiful girl, that was until there was a massive wet snouth blocking her. Arthur apparently decided that no one else was going to get attention except himself so he climbed up on the couch, squeezing his large body on whatever little room was left over. She could feel his entire body wiggle and shake with enthusiasm as he used that damn tongue of his to lick both Lena and Kara.

"Oh Rao!" Kara grunted as she now had the weight of not just Lena on top of her, but Arthur.

"A little help here?" Lena called out, her voice muffled by the heavy panting of the dog.

"Yeah yeah," Alex responded reluctantly, the sound of the chair scraping the ground telling her that she was coming to save then.

"Come on boy," she grunted as she lifted him off the couch,"That's what you two get."

"What? I can't enjoy the company of my own girlfriend?" Kara protested, her face flushed a deep red.

Lena pushed herself off of Kara, resting against the plush arm of the couch. Kara sat up, only to make herself comfortable by leaning her back against Lena's chest.

"I don't know if we're ever going go get a moment alone," Lena said reluctantly,"But we have a couple of good friends to watch him for us, if Alex won't be a good aunt." She wrapped her arms around Kara's waist just to invoke an eye roll from Alex.

She could hear Arthur loudly lapping up water, quickly followed by the pounding of his paws against the tile floor. He now had a dinosaur toy that was missing a leg in his powerful jaws, his head resting at Kara's feet, bright blue eyes glancing from Kara to Alex.

Kara outstretched her arms, inviting the pit to come join them. Arthur seemed to understand what she was asking, so he wormed his way onto the couch. He curled up between Kara's legs, laying his blocky head on her thigh.

"Oh god you two…" Alex groaned, sitting down on the dark red recliner,"Since I have to suffer through your PDA I get to decide what to watch."

"Go for it," Lena shrugged. She was too focused on the warmth of Kara curled against her. She felt… confident for once in her life.

Lena laid her head against Kara's shoulder, tightening her embrace. She would love to sit there forever, holding the love of her life.

Maybe this was the life for her? Maybe she should stop fighting it because it meant that she had a chance to settle down and it terrified her. People constantly left her, her mother, Lex, Lionel, but there was something special about Kara.


End file.
